My Body Guard
by Anguis Reginam
Summary: Ichigo is a pro singer, Grimm his body guard. And it all started with the exclamation "Kitty!" Yeah this is gay as heck. a better repost of my older work. Don't like don't read
1. I'm not a Fanboy

My Body Guard

Chapter One

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Lyrics**_

Grimmjow had had a very tiring day. Being a bodyguard for hire was one of the most vexing and rewarding jobs and honestly if it wasn't for the bratty spoilt children with daddy issues he wouldn't have a complaint in the world. He had just finished a job and was driving back from catching some bad guys when his favorite song came on the radio.

 _ ***I'm on the top**_

 _ **There's no luck**_

 _ **Never turned around to stop**_

 _ **Make my move**_

 _ **Make you move**_

 _ **Make you wanna hear me talk**_

 _ **See me walk**_

 _ **See me fuck**_

 _ **See me suck a lollipop**_

 _ **Wanna get messy***_

 _God that guy has one of the sexiest voices I have ever heard. I wonder what he looks like? The song is so graphic though...I can't believe it's playing on the radio. Even two years ago this wouldn't have worked on the radio which is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I can get my fill of that sinful voice a curse because awkward boners are awkward._

His phone rang breaking his brooding thoughts. His ringtone the same as the one on the radio. "Yo?" he answered informal because few had his private line. The person on the other end waited to make sure Grimmjow was listening. After years of being his closest and oldest friend he was used to the gruff tone and in another life he could imagine it in another type of situation. "Grimm, we've got a new assignment for you. We need you to protect Kurosaki Ichigo, rising pop star. And before you ask yes that Kurosaki Ichigo. Supposedly another type of your typical assignment. Spoilt, rich in need of assistance. Can you do this job?" Grimmjow had to make sure he didn't crash his car. He swerved a bit in shock. He was so surprised.

"What?" Grimmjow said stupidly thinking he was getting punked. "We need you to protected Kurosaki Ichigo . Are you up to the task Grimmjow?" the voice sounded slightly frustrated. "Y-yes." Grimmjow answered trying to keep his voice in check. "Good you'll be meeting him at his house. Be prepared to be surprised. He is a little young. Good luck." With that Grimmjow's manager hung up.

Grimmjow smiled to himself thinking about all the possibilities. _I wonder is he does body autographs._ With that Grimmjow drove off to meet his new client and if his heart was beating a little faster no one would know or blame him if they did.


	2. Kittty!

Chapter 2

Ichigo was not a happy super star. He thought he was damn mature and able to take care of himself but no his mentally challenged father decided to up and go hire him a Bodyguard. As if he couldn't take care of himself. As if his double black belt meant nothing. As if he was weak.

Just the thought of that made him silently vibrate in anger. He could take care of himself. He had been doing it for years and so he sat quietly in his family's sitting room frustration bubbling in his gut. He was a young adult he didn't need a damn baby sitter. He frowned chewing on his lip softly. It was a bad habit he had picked up though it made the paparazzi go crazy. He was contemplating arguing with the idiot of an adult that was his parental unit.

He couldn't hold in his frustration any longer. He snapped. "Stupid goat face! I don't need a bodyguard! I can kick anyone's ass! I can handle myself!" He folded his arms across his chest trying his damndest not to pout like an angry child. Per usual like the over dramatic dad he was Isshin started to cry profusely. His eyes watering and little dribbles of snot coming out of his nose. _Pathetic_ Ichigo thought angrily slightly clenching his fist. It just made Isshin cry louder. "But my beloved son has already been attacked! What would I do without my beautiful son! I love you Ichi-" Isshin lunged at Ichigo a slightly crazed glint in his eyes only to get a kick in the face. "Shut up Goat face! I don't need a goddamn bodyguard. I could probably kick their ass to watch me stupid old man." Ichigo pouted, and that was how Grimmjow found them.

A cutely pouting berry head and a foot shaped print on a bearded man's face. Grimmjow was not amused. He tried to keep a neutral face. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He sighed in exasperation.

Grimmjow swore he had just laid eyes on the most beautiful redhead.. _Su cabello es como oro hilado_ … Was all Grimmjow Could think as he stared at the pouting and red cheeked young man in front of him. He took in a steadying breath trying to get his shit together. He had never been so unsteady footed. Suddenly Ichigo turned towards the door and saw Grimmjow. His whole body went through an aroused shiver and he swore he felt himself twitch when he looked at Grimmjow's face.

Without thinking he jumped up and ran to Grimmjow latching himself onto Grimmjow's' torso and muttered "Kitty…" while nuzzling his baby soft face into the blue haired man's neck and breathing deeply his scent. Isshin and Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with varying degrees of shock. Grimmjow was trying to keep his body in check as the lithe body of his favourite artist was plastered against him. He took in a shaky breath. _Fuck bad idea! BAD IDEA! He smells so goddamn good. Like fucking strawberries and fucking spring time. How is this possible? I thought that shit just existed in shitty homoerotica…_ Grimmmjows thoughts were everywhere as he tried valiantly not to get hard while his client was so close to his body.

Suddenly Isshin crossed the room to Ichigo and started to pry his clinging son off of his future bodyguard. Ichigo has not having it apparently Isshin's efforts just made the boy cling harder and glare back at him. Isshin looked at Grimmjow apologetically while continuing to try and pull his son off the man. "NO! My kitty!" Ichigo yelled at his father trying to kick back to get the man away from him and his kitty. He hissed at his father.

Isshin looked at Grimmjow with an amused expression. "Sorry sir. My son has always loved kittens and for some reason that I can't figure out you remind him of one. Please do not be mean to him he has a soft soul for all his hard exterior." Isshin said in a hesitant tone. Grimmjow could barely make out the words the bearded man was speaking to him.

He was on cloud nine and looked at Isshin with slightly spacey eyes. _Oh my God! He's rubbing his head on my chest and purring. I never got trained in this aspect. I need to get him off. This is turning me on too much._ Grimmjow twitched trying to will away his half chub. He hoped it wasn't noticeable. He prayed it wasn't noticeable. "Umm…so I'm guessing this is my charge Si?" Grimmjow's voice came off a little brusque with his spanish accent slipping in unbidden. He swallowed thickly. He thoughts were in knots because a sweet little redhead had attached themselves to his torso. _Way to go Grimm you pillar of self control._ He thought to himself venomously. He held back a derisive snort. He tried to gt his thoughts together. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly.

"Umm… Ichigo could you let me go for a little while? I need to talk to your father about how I am supposed to take care of you."he said softly in a lilting voice. Ichigo looked up at his kitty with confusion and then his entire face was covered with a heated embarrassed flush. His eyes went wide. "Yes kitty…" Ichigo murmured and he crawled down Grimmjow's strongly defined body and sat on the chair across from his father. As if he was entirely different person the boy that called him a kitty was gone just like that his professional mask came on which surprised Grimmjow. His face was blank and the dorably enticing flush was gone. "So I guess you are my new bodyguard am I correct?" Ichigo said in a chilled voice. Disturbingly professional. Grimmjow tried to not get whiplash.

This can't be the same boy that was on me just a minute can it. He was in a kind of terrified awe and this kids change. "Yes I am. I have been hired to protect you from danger and will be staying with you 24-7. I'm assuming you have enough room in your living quarters yes?" Grimmjow didn't really ask so much as tell Ichigo that. "Yes I do." Ichigo said with finality. Suddenly a curious look came across his face and he asked with a serious face. A tiny flush starting to creep up his freckled cheeks "Is that your real hair color?" Isshin stared at his son with disbelief at the rude question. Even though he secretly was wondering the same thing. "Yes." Was all Grimmjow said in response a tiny smirk adorning his features.


End file.
